issei shyness
by mashu02
Summary: issei shyness is a problem for him since Ddraig is his only friend.he moves and goes to the new school were he will meet the girls of his life romance/future lemons and rated M obvious reasons my first fanfic


** CHAPTER 1 WEIRD WAY OF MEETING **

**HI THIS WILL BE MY FIRST FANFICTION AND SO I WILL TRY MY BEST I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW I GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS IT JUST HAPPENED I** **GUESS I KINDA GOT FROM DEVIL MAY CRY BUT ANYWAY IM SORRY IF I MISSPELL ANYTHING BUT ON WITH TH...OH YA ISSEI IS GOING TO BE SHY AND INNOCENT FOR THIS ONE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY POSTIVE TIPS AND REVIEWS ALL WAYS BE APPRECIATE**

**"Hey partner time to wake up you will be late for your first day of school" **said Ddraig to his sleeping partner. "oh please a couple more minutes" issei said as he covered himself with his sheets comfortably as possible. "**I guess, I have no choice...GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP PARTNER!"**said Ddraig as issei jumped up of the shock of hearing his partner screaming at him. "fine I'm up I'll getready and make breakfast since mom and dad are out like always" said issei kinda sad. "**Hey don't worry partner you have me by your side and think you can bring a women into the house"** said Ddraig with a chuckle. "hey I'm not like that so knock it off" issei said as his faced turned red. "**I'm joking I know you are not like that but all my other old partners were cause of the dragon aura which well you know attracts the other type of sex of my partner". "**I know that you told me that when I was five the day you started talking to me you have been my only friend since then". Issei then started crying remembering that he has only had Ddraig by his side. "**hey partner do not cry do not** **please**" Ddraig started to tear up inside Issei arm "im sorry" Issei said "It's time to go to my new school"

Issei saw his new school it was huge and everybody around were hanging with friends and enjoying their company. He cursed himself for being shy and not being able to talk to anyone normally. He then walked to class in shock to see through a window a beautiful girl with gorgeous red hair that added to her beauty he blushed at the sight. "Hey Akeno who was that boy?" asked rias curiously. "Ara ara are you interested into him? he looks cute and innocent from what I can see from this window" Akeno said as she looked through the window at the boy walking into the buildings of the school." Ya I am he seems like he gives off a weird energy" said Rias. "I'll get him then cause I feel it to and it makes me feel a little hot I wonder how it will make me feel when I met him?" Akeno said. "Don't try anything Akeno" said Rias with a killing Aura around her. "Fine I won't" Akeno said "At least not yet she giggled as she left the occult research club room.

Issei sat until the bell rang that meant that school was over he sighed of calmness that the first day was over. "**Alright partner lets go home I wan-" "**Hello your issei correct" said a girl to Issei with a yellow ribbon which tied her hair into a ponytail"'Y-ya I am" he said nervously." **Partner run she's a devil I feel it and other type of people as well RUN!"."**The presi-" Akeno was cut off as she saw Issei ran through the hallway. "Ara ara so he wants to place catch that sounds fun plus when I was near him my body got hotter so I'll get something out of it" she thought with a grin on her face. Issei ran to the rooftop of the school were he knew it was all alone and catched his breath of the run. "Ddraig are you sure that beauty is a demon?" he asked his arm." **Ya I am but she didn't seem bad I just panicked I guess I wanted to protect you that is all" **Ddraig said calmly." Oh thank you" issei said calmly. "Ara ara so here you" said Akeno as she approached Issei. Issei turned around and walked backwards slowley and activated his Sacred gear it took his whole arm with scales sharper and thicker than any knife its claws longer and more dangerous then ever and in the center a grren orb mixed with blue in a form of which both looked like the colors wanted to take over. "I won't hurt you calm down" said Akeno. "His aura is making me more hot" she thought. "hey are you okay?" Issei said as she saw her face turn red he got kinda nervous. "The occult research club president wants to meet you" she said." I'm guessing she is a devil so no way in th-" he opened his eye to see Akeno on top of him in a very sexy way. He blushed bright red.**"Oh boy partner its the Aura thing I told you about and your own shy personality of course I can't be doing all the work after** **all**" said Ddraig. closer to her Akeno started to lick his neck slowly getting her some moans from Issei as she tighten her grip on his hand and getting closer to his face. "If you want me to stop just say yes and meet the president" said Akeno really close to his face. She then slowly kissed him and noticing his inexperience enter his mouth noticing he trys to fight back she kisses him harder putting her toungue in all the way tasting every part of him."This feels good thought Issei realizing he was stopping to fight he tried again but failed again and he didn't try to stop kissing session then stopped.

"ya i'll met her I guess"said Issei as a string of saliva connected them. "That's good just don't tell her okay" said Akeno. The president is a girl?" Issei asked politely "ya she is"she said giggling

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIRST FANFICTION I PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF U WANT MORE CAUSE NEXT TIME I WILL MAKE IT LONGER I PROMISE YOU THAT I will!**


End file.
